


The Real Art Is You

by saruma_aki



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art museum, Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Stark Industries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barely mentioned, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a bit of a gift-giver and Steve only deserves the best, so you can bet on that perfect ass that Tony went all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Art Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculously fluffy stony fic.
> 
> I apologize, but the angst for this pairing was killing me and this was already mostly finished by the time I found it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony was not a stay-at-home kind of person. He hated the whole notion of having to be in the kitchen preparing dinner and making sure the house was dust bunny free, caring for kids while submitting to every whim of his lover.

No. No gracias, so people could sit their grassy asses down and stop attempting to tell him what to do.

He lived by a notion, a very firm saying that got him through most of his problems in life. Problems like the one he was facing right now.

“Truly, Mr. Stark; maybe if you settled down and had yourself a family,” the worker began and Tony was pretty sure his eye was twitching despite his usual mask of fake pleasantness that was firmly situated on his face.

Just smile, nod, and do whatever the fuck you were going to do anyway. That was his motto, one he lived every day of his life by because if there was no reasoning he definitely wasn’t going to listen to it.

Hell, even if there was reasoning, the chances of him listening to it were still pretty slim, admittedly.

“While your concern is touching—it truly is, I assure you,” he made sure his voice was positively drenched in heavy sarcasm as he spoke, expression deadpan, “my husband and I are both rather busy. I have a company to run, a company I so graciously allowed you to be employed under.” His glare could probably smite a person where they stood if he had such power—it was pretty damn close, though, but Pepper’s glare was still worse.

“I—”

“So, thanks for the concern, but if you want to remain employed, you won’t ever suggest that again.”

The man swallowed thickly, looking vaguely annoyed but wisely holding his tongue and Tony grinned, waving as he strolled out of the conference room, letting himself relax minutely.

He wasn’t the stay-at-home type and he most certainly was not the parent kind of guy, especially not now. Maybe later, he still had time, but not now.

Tugging his phone from his pocket as it vibrated, he looked down at the caller ID, a small, private smile tugging at his lips as he moved to the elevator, answering the call as the doors closed behind him.

“Tony?”

“Missed me so much you just had to call?” he teased and he could practically see the smile on the other man’s face, the image so fresh in his mind.

“A bit,” the man admitted on the other end of the line and the honest admission never failed to make Tony’s heart speed up and his cheeks flush red. He cleared his throat, watching the numbers slowly go down as he leaned back against the far wall. “I was just calling to see if you were done. I’m at the entrance.”

“Yeah, I’m done. I’m almost to the bottom floor.”

“I’ll see you, then,” the man responded and he sounded so genuinely happy that it made Tony’s breath shorten into an inaudible gasp, his heart thudding just a bit harder. The line went silent and he pocketed his phone just as the doors opened.

Walking out, he nodded to the employees he passed, making his way to the entrance as quickly as possible while still looking professional so as to avoid getting stopped and haggled into more work. He had made a commitment and he refused to have to cancel this one.

“Steve,” he called out and the blonde turned to face him with one of his bright, beaming grins that lit his whole face—and the room by extension—up like it was Christmas and the Fourth of July at the same time.

“Tony,” he responded, breaching the last few steps between them.

“I thought we were meeting there,” he said, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss as they walked out of the building, his brow furrowed and Steve shrugged his broad shoulders sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck while his cheeks stained a light pink.

“We were, but I missed you, so,” he trailed off, shrugging helplessly, and Tony couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled out of him, bright and unhindered, his lips turning up and knocked their shoulders together playfully, though it was more like his shoulder connecting with Steve’s bulging biceps and elbow.

Sometimes he hated the height difference.

“You are ridiculous,” he muttered, but his tone was fond, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

“I didn’t want you to get held up, either,” Steve admitted quietly and Tony winced, remembering all the times he had been late or had to cancel plans with Steve because of work. “I don’t mind it usually; I get it. But,” Steve sighed, looking down at Tony with his small smile, expression warm and open, “not today.”

Tony returned the smile, looking up at the blonde and trying not to imagine how completely smitten he probably looked. “Not today.”

The art museum they were going to was gorgeous; it was brand new, opening today with some helpful donations from Stark Industries and from other wealthy men and women. It was painted a shocking white on the outside with metal details that shined in the light of the sun.

Steve held the door open for Tony and the two walked in together, Steve’s hand sliding down to clasp Tony’s in his own.

His heart did not skip a beat, _it did not_. He refused to admit it.

The walls were a bright white, the paintings hanging on it beautiful and untouched. Some of them were collectibles and Tony had made sure the place was equipped with some of the best security systems Stark Industries had to offer.

“It’s better than I imagined,” Steve breathed, looking around himself in awe. There were people milling about, admiring the art, discussing the artists, and doing what people generally did in art museums.

The blonde’s eyes were shining with happiness and Tony couldn’t help but smile as he tugged the man forward, moving him further into the museum than just the entrance to the front door.

“I seriously can’t believe you gave me an art museum as a birthday gift,” Steve muttered, though his grin was a permanent fixture on his face and Tony could smell the happiness wafting off of him and he knew he probably smelled as pleased as he felt as he watched Steve’s reaction.

“I got you a bit more than just a museum. Come on,” he coaxed Steve into following him, assuring him he could look at the works of other artists later, jogging up the stairs to the next floor in his designer Italian shoes, Steve following behind him with a confused call of his name.

“Tony, what else did you g—oh my god, _Tony.”_

Tony stood in the middle of the room on the second floor, arms spread wide.

“You always said you wished your art could be in a museum.”

“You didn’t,” Steve breathed, eyes wide and expression awed, jaw slack. Tony shrugged, grinning cockily, though it was quickly wiped off his face as he was swept up into a monstrous hug, Steve’s arms tight yet gentle around him.

“Jesus, give a guy a warning, would you?”

Steve laughed a bit wetly and when he set Tony down—again with the height difference—Tony could see the man’s eyes were bright with tears. “You are amazing, Tony—I can’t believe this.” The blonde stooped down to claim Tony’s lips in a bruising kiss that had Tony whimpering, his hands clutching Steve’s shoulders tightly, body bowing under the blonde’s form. “My amazing Omega,” the blonde whispered and his smile was so bright, his expression so happy, that Tony didn’t call the man out on using his sub-gender.

It was typically a thing they reserved for the bedroom and hardly ever called each other by their sub-genders in public. Neither of them were a fan of it despite the fad.

“So, I can safely say that you like it, right?”

Steve’s eyes fixed on him, wide and bright, and the man laughed, shoulders shaking slightly. “Like it? I fucking love it; _Tony_ —this is amazing,” Steve cried, Tony’s name falling like prayer from his lips, a few tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes as he turned around in a full circle to wetly stare at his own artwork displayed in a high class museum amongst other amazing and iconic artists.

He had only had one or two pieces displayed like this, but Tony had given him a museum and whole room full of his own work.

“I love it so much,” he stopped, turning bright blue eyes on Tony who was standing there with a small, content smile on his face and he couldn’t help but cup the man’s face, nuzzling their lips together in yet another kiss. “I love _you_. God, I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“I owed you.”

Steve shook his head, wrapping Tony tightly in his arms, his smile softening, but still equally as bright. “You don’t owe me anything, Tony. You are already enough for me.”

Tony chuckled into his chest and Steve slid his hand down so that their fingers could lace together. He couldn’t have asked for a more perfect mate than Tony Stark. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed all the fluff.
> 
> Leave me some kudos if you liked it and don't be afraid and comment your thoughts down below!
> 
> Feel free to find me on instagram (@saruma_aki); I basically post fandom posts and I post alerts for whenever I have a new story or update one.


End file.
